friendsfandomcom-20200222-history
The One Where Ross Finds Out
"The One Where Ross Finds Out" is the seventh episode of the second season of Friends, which aired on November 9, 1995. Plot and Rachel's monumental first kiss]] Chandler is having problems because he's put on weight, so Monica offers to be his personal trainer. Her workout sessions are practically destroying Chandler. Chandler is sticking to the program, but he's mad at Monica for her obsessive routines. With one pound to go, he picks on Monica's weaknesses - no job, no boyfriend, no confessions of anything to her parents - to convince her to lie down on his couch and for him to go back to bed. Meanwhile, Phoebe is going out with Scott, a guy she finds great, but is frustrated with him because he won't put out with her. After talking to him, she convinces him to have sex, but when talking it out to Joey, she ends up shocked with herself when she realizes what she's done. She realizes this when Joey's reaction to their discussion is: "This man is my god!" Rachel is finding it hard to forget her feelings for Ross. Monica sets her up on a date with Michael. When Ross and Julie tell the group that they're getting a cat together, Rachel simply freaks out and leaves work in the middle of the day. At the restaurant, Rachel is not listening to a word of Michael's, and instead keeps asking him about cats and how she finds it weird that Ross is getting one while gulping down endless glasses of wine. Michael tries to talk her out of this by suggesting she get closure on Ross. Drunk Rachel calls Ross in the middle of the date, leaving him a message saying that she's over him, which is how she got closure. Ross comes for Monica's old cat toys at Rachel's apartment, checking for phone messages in the process. He happens to hear Rachel's drunken message from the night before. Rachel tries to stop him from hearing it, but fails. Ross finally learns of Rachel's feelings for him, but doesn't know what to do. Julie rings the doorbell, and he goes, leaving Rachel alone and without an answer. Later that night, as the coffeehouse is closing, Ross comes in and tells Rachel how he didn't get a cat. He's mad at her for revealing her feelings, while Rachel is mad at him for not talking about his crush before. Ross storms out and Rachel locks the door, furious with herself at what she has done. Ross, however, doesn't go away but stays at the door looking at her. When she gets up, she sees him and unlocks the door. Ross enters, grabs Rachel and they kiss passionately. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Greene Courteney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Lauren Tom - Julie Arye Gross - Michael Barry Diamond - Phone Guy Marcus Jacques - Waiter (as Marcus D Jacques) Fritzi Burr - Woman pet shop owner James Michael Tyler - Gunther (uncredited) Crew Directed By: Peter Bonerz Written By: Michael Borkow Quotes * Monica (coaching Chandler doing sit-ups): Give me five more and I'll flash you. Chandler: One... two... ...two and a half. Okay, just show me one of them. * Joey (to Phoebe): He got you to beg to sleep with him. He got you to say he never has to call you again. And he got you thinking this is a great idea? This man is my god! Trivia General *The song playing when Ross and Rachel kiss at the end of this episode is the same song that played in the beginning of "The One With The Morning After". It also played in "The Last One, Part 2" when Ross and Rachel have their final on-screen kiss when they get back together. *Ross and Rachel have their first physical passionate kiss at the end of the episode. *Barry Diamond, the guy on the phone, is a stand-up comedian from The Bronx, New York. *During the 2008 Primetime Emmy Awards, the Academy of Television Arts & Sciences honored TV's Most Memorable Moments, determined by an online vote. The kiss between Ross and Rachel was rated #1. *David Schwimmer is allergic to cats. *This episode is rated #2 in "NBC's 6 Favorite Friends Episodes Countdown". *In this episode, Gunther's name is finally revealed. This is evident when Rachel says, "goodnight, Gunther" to him while he leaves the coffeehouse. *The restaurant Michael and Rachel go to is called The Saloon. This isn't spoken, but the exterior is shown as a transition shot. This restaurant closed in 2019. *The producers wanted to use U2's "With or Without You" as the background clip for Ross and Rachel's kiss; however, there wasn't enough time for them to arrange for the necessary rights. Instead of the song, a studio clip similar to the band's playing style was used. **The song "With or Without You" is actually played the next episode. *The DVD episode features an extra scene where Ross and Julie are picking their cat at the cat shop. **Fritzi Burr plays the pet shop owner in this scene. She is also featured in other Friends episodes: ***In "The One With The Stoned Guy", she plays Mrs. Tedlock, a secretary at Chandler's workplace; ***In "The One With Barry And Mindy's Wedding", she plays Mrs. Weinberg, a guest at the wedding. ***In "The One Where Nana Dies Twice", she plays a guest at the wake (uncredited ). *The I Didn't Do It episode, "Logan Finds Out" was similar to this one, because Logan (Ross) found out Jasmine (Rachel) liked him, but he had a girlfriend and she ended up heartbroken. Ironically, both episodes were focused on Jasmine and Logan's and Ross and Rachel's relationship, and both titles had "finds out" in them with the male character's name also in the tittle. The only differences were that Logan didn't kiss Jasmine at the end of the episode like Ross did with Rachel and the next episode wasn't a continuation to this one like it was with Friends. *In a deleted scene, when Ross is in the pet shop choosing among 2 cats he comments "they're both beautiful, funny and I'm sure I'd be happy with either of them", he's actually thinking of Rachel and Julie. Julie then comments "we could have both" and Ross replies that's the sort of thing Joey would do, alluding to having a threesome. * The full name of Monica's cat was "Fluffy Meowington", and it was male. * Ross says "When did he, when did he, when did he?" Then he repeats the line to himself. * The snatch of music Chandler dances to is from Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy from Tchaikovsky's The Nutcracker. * Ross (and Julie) almost buy a cat in this episode. In about 3 years time Rachel buys a cat herself in "The One With The Ball" but ends up selling it to Gunther. *This is the first time when Rachel was shown drunk on the show. The second time was in "The One In Vegas, Part 2" when both Rachel and Ross become drunk and end up getting married and wake up in bed together. The third was in a flashback from "The One Where The Stripper Cries", when she and Monica visits Ross and Chandler at college, set seven years prior to The Pilot. * Michael asks Rachel if Ross is an old boyfriend. Ross becomes her actual boyfriend in a few episodes time in "The One With The Prom Video". Goofs/Continuity *As Monica possesses old cat toys, it can be assumed that she previously owned a cat. However, in "The One With The List", Monica tells her interviewer she's allergic to cat hair, while in "The One With The Ball" she freaks out about Rachel's cat and is allergic to it even though the cat is hairless. (Though it is possible she had a cat previously but had to give it up due to allergies, or it may have been the cat owned by Ross and Monica's grandmother who originally rented the apartment.) *When Rachel finds out that Ross and Julie are getting a cat, watch Rachel's neck. When she says "together?" she's not wearing a necklace; cut to Ross and Julie for a fraction of a second, then when it cuts back to Rachel saying "both of you?" she's suddenly wearing a necklace. It then disappears again when she says "isn't that just lovely?" You can see it hanging from the tray. She then leaves the coffee house without the necklace. Also the position of the yellow mug on her tray changes several times during the conversation. In the same scene the tea towel starts off flat, then it's crumpled before returning to flat. *Ross leaves the apartment without the cat toy although he's probably thinking about Rachel telling him she's fallen in love with him. *When Rachel tosses the empty wine bottle into the ice bucket, it's facing to the right (towards Michael). However a couple of shots show it facing to the left (towards Rachel). It switches direction twice during the scene. *While Rachel is with Michael, her legs go from crossed to straight out and back to crossed during the scene. *When Rachel first asks for the phone, her serviette is between her legs and over her right leg but in the next shot after he asks his dinner companion about it, the serviette is over her left leg and not between her legs even though Rachel hasn't changed position. *When Rachel tries to open the door at Central Perk, she initially leaves the bottom bolt in place. However in a clip of this scene later in the series, she opens all the bolts and locks straight away. Photos RachelOverRoss.jpg Ross and Rachel through the door.jpg External links * Transcript of the episode including the deleted scenes * "The One Where Ross Finds Out" at the Internet Movie Database Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes with Ross' name in the title Category:Friends Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes